


Les Regrets

by Samantha_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées, les histoires d'amour ne se finissent pas toujours bien.





	Les Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne touche pas un centime pour mes écrits.

Alicia détestait les matins. Elle détestait quitter le cocon douillet qu’était son lit et devoir affronter le froid du dortoir des sixième année de Gryffondor. Toutefois, les réveils étaient devenus encore plus difficiles depuis près de quinze jours, depuis que Kenneth et elle avaient décidé d’un commun accord de mettre fin à leur histoire. Les deux jeunes gens venaient de fêter leurs onze mois lorsqu’ils s’étaient rendu compte que les disputes prenaient désormais plus de place que les mots d’amour. Kenneth reprochait à Alicia de passer plus de temps avec ses camarades de Quidditch qu’avec lui. Le sujet revenait régulièrement dans la conversation depuis que les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient joué un mauvais tour peu avant les BUSE. Le pauvre garçon s’était retrouvé avec de la poudre de Bulbonox dans son pyjama et semblait en vouloir à sa petite amie de côtoyer ses deux tourmenteurs. Alicia, quant à elle, lui faisait remarquer que rien ne l’empêchait de se joindre à elle et à l’équipe et qu’elle était justement obligée de voir les jumeaux étant donné qu’ils jouaient ensemble.  
  
Tout cela ajouté à la nature anxieuse de Kenneth et celle plus nonchalante d’Alicia avait créé une cassure que le couple n’avait pas été capable de réparer. Depuis, le groupe qu’ils formaient avec leurs deux plus proches amis avait été obligé de prendre ses distances. Valentine soutenait sa meilleure amie dans cette épreuve tandis que Duncan essayait d’apaiser le cœur brisé de Kenneth. Les deux jeunes Gryffondor pleuraient chacun de leur côté la perte de leur premier amour et la probable fin d’une amitié.  
  
— Pas envie, marmonna Alicia en fourrant sa tête sous son oreiller.  
— Si, répliqua Valentine en soulevant la couverture. Tout de suite !  
  
Alicia se recroquevilla, ramenant ses jambes nues contre sa poitrine.  
  
— Non ! Je veux mourir, lâcha-t-elle.  
— OK ! Dans ce cas, attends au moins demain, je te rappelle que c’est l’anniversaire de Dun en plus d’être la deuxième épreuve, aujourd’hui !  
— Mmh… soupira Alicia en se retournant dans le lit. J’ai froid.  
— Si t’allais te laver, t’aurais moins froid ! Enfin… Je dis ça, je dis rien, rétorqua Valentine l’air de rien.  
— On a rendez-vous à quelle heure déjà ?  
— Huit heures quarante-cinq et il est… huit heures quinze, répondit son amie d’une voix neutre.  
— Merde ! s’exclama-t-elle en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.  
  
La lumière l’obligea à les refermer rapidement et tenter plusieurs fois de les garder ouverts avant d’y parvenir. Elle fixa le haut du lit à baldaquin quelques instants, s’étira tel un chat avant de se redresser et de s’asseoir sur le matelas. La jeune femme se frotta les yeux tout en baillant.  
  
— Je déteste les matins, marmonna-t-elle en se levant.  
  
D’un pas automatique, elle se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit son uniforme et une paire de sous-vêtements. La jeune fille traîna difficilement vers les sanitaires qu’elle partageait avec ses quatre autres camarades de sixième année. D’Angelina, Camilla, Patricia et Valentine, seule cette dernière était restée pour attendre Alicia. Les deux premières devaient déjà être en train de réserver les meilleures places en vue d’assister à la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois sorciers tandis que la troisième était certainement partie s’enfermer dans la bibliothèque tant qu’elle le pouvait encore. L’obligation d’assister aux épreuves l’agaçait prodigieusement mais Patricia avait promis de prendre sur elle pour Duncan. Angelina, quant à elle, avait posé son nom dans la coupe et suivait avec attention le déroulement du tournoi, tandis que son amie acceptait de se lever aux aurores uniquement pour lui faire plaisir.   
  
Alicia, pour sa part, ne ressentait qu'un intérêt modéré pour l'événement et devait avouer qu'elle regrettait les matchs de Quidditch qui avaient lieu en temps normal. De plus, même si elle ne lui dirait certainement pas, la jeune femme trouvait dommage que Harry, son camarade et coéquipier dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, ait été sélectionné suite à un tour de passe-passe que Dumbledore, lui-même, avait eu des difficultés à expliquer. La participation du garçon au tournoi avait entraîné des tensions avec les autres maisons qui lui reprochaient, d'une fois de plus, chercher à se mettre en avant. Bien qu'Alicia était persuadée que son camarade disait la vérité et qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe, la jeune fille devait avouer qu'elle comprenait la réaction des autres élèves, notamment ceux de Poufsouffle. Après tout, le champion légitime de Poudlard, Cedric Diggory, venait de leur maison et sa réussite lors de la première épreuve avait été éclipsée par Harry et ses exploits.  
  
— Bon, tu te magnes ! S'exclama Valentine à travers la porte alors qu'Alicia était en train d'enfiler son uniforme.  
— J'arrive ! Rétorqua-t-elle en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.  
  
Elle la rentra précipitamment dans sa jupe, attrapa l'élastique noir qu'elle avait posé près du lavabo et entreprit de s'attacher rapidement les cheveux.  
  
— J'arrive dans deux minutes, lança-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte.  
  
Son collant dans la main, la jeune fille se dirigea vers son lit sur lequel elle s'assit pour le mettre. Elle tendit le bras pour récupérer sa paire de Docs Martens noires.  
  
— Aller ! Je suis prête ! S'exclama-t-elle après les avoir lacées.  
  
Elle récupéra son écharpe aux couloirs de Gryffondor, enfila sa robe de sorcier avant de finir de s'emmitoufler dans sa cape.  
  
— Tu as pu déjeuner ? Demanda Alicia alors que son ventre gargouillait.  
— Je me suis levée tôt ce matin, se contenta de répondre sa meilleure amie. J'ai croisé Kenneth tout à l'heure, il m'a dit de les retrouver dans les gradins, que les jumeaux étaient allés récupérer des trucs à manger dans la cuisine.  
— Depuis quand est-ce qu'il reparle aux jumeaux ? s'étonna Alicia.  
— Depuis que Dun et eux sont encore amis. Il m'a dit qu'il faisait un effort pour son anniversaire.  
  
Alicia se contenta de hocher la tête tout en suivant Valentine vers le passage de la Grosse Dame. Elles étaient sur le point d'arriver vers les escaliers menant à l'étage inférieur lorsque Alicia se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose d'essentiel dans son dortoir.  
  
— Quoi ? questionna Valentine en voyant que son amie cherchait quelque chose dans ses poches.  
— Je crois que...  
  
Alicia poussa un soupir agacé en constatant qu'elle n'avait, en effet, pas pris sa baguette.  
  
— J'ai laissé ma baguette dans le dortoir, déclara-t-elle. Continue ! Je te rattraperai plus tard ! ajouta-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour.  
  
La jeune fille marcha d'un pas rapide vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, lança le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui s'ouvrit alors que son amie Violette s'offusquait du manque de politesse dont faisait de plus en plus preuve la jeunesse. Alicia s'arrêta soudainement dans sa course alors qu'elle était sur le point de entrer dans quelqu'un. Elle releva les yeux vers la personne après s'être excusée rapidement et rencontra les prunelles noisettes de son ex petit ami.  
  
— Alicia ! Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il en lui offrant un sourire timide.  
— Très bien et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas déjà être au brunch ou peu importe ce que c'est exactement pour l'anniversaire de Dun ?  
— J'avais oublié son cadeau, expliqua-t-il en lui montrant le paquet qu'il avait en main. Et toi ? Attends ! Laisse-moi deviner ! Tu avais oublié ta baguette, dit-il en souriant largement.  
— En effet, répliqua Alicia, le cœur battant.  
  
Elle tenta de se reprendre le mieux possible mais la jeune fille devait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était encore indéniablement amoureuse de lui.  
  
— Il faut croire que je te connais bien, déclara-t-il.  
  
La Gryffondor perdit quelque peu le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres alors que les paroles de Kenneth lui rappelaient la fin de leur relation mais surtout tous les magnifiques moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble. Les joues du jeune homme se colorèrent tandis qu'il se rendait compte de ses propos.  
  
— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il visiblement gêné. Je... J'ai encore du mal avec tout ça.  
— Je dois avouer que moi aussi, répliqua Alicia en esquissant un sourire, mal à l'aise.  
  
Kenneth remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, tic qui était signe chez lui d'un certain embarras.  
  
— Je... Je t'attends ! Enfin, je veux dire... On peut aller ensemble au lac si ça te dit.  
— Au lac ?  
— C'est là-bas qu'aura lieu la deuxième épreuve. Tu... ? Dumbledore l'a annoncé plus tôt. Alors... Je... Euh... Tu veux que je t'attends ?  
— Avec plaisir, Ken, répliqua-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise.  
  
La jeune fille se maudit intérieurement alors qu'elle montait quatre à quatre les marches menant à son dortoir. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de l'appeler Ken ? Le surnom était bien trop intime pour que cela ne ravive pas leurs blessures à tous les deux. Alicia secoua légèrement la tête tout en pénétrant dans sa chambre. Elle devait se reprendre. Kenneth ne devait pas savoir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Sans perdre de temps, la Gryffondor récupéra sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et redescendit retrouver son ex. Ce dernier l'attendait près du feu, les yeux dans le vague.  
  
— On peut y aller ! lança-t-elle le sortant de ses pensées.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens se mirent en route dans un silence pesant. La gêne était palpable et Alicia sentait que Kenneth avait envie de parler mais n'osait pas le faire.  
  
— Ça va sinon toi ? finit par demander la jeune fille alors qu'ils atteignaient l'escalier.  
— Ça va, oui. C'est... Et toi ?  
  
Alicia haussa les épaules tout en riant doucement.  
  
— On fait aller.  
  
De nouveau, le silence s'installa entre eux et la Gryffondor dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas jeter de coups d'oeil dans la direction de Kenneth. Désormais, elle avait du mal à se dire qu'il lui avait fallu un rejet de la part de son béguin d'adolescente, Olivier Dubois, pour qu'elle remarque enfin Kenneth. Elle avait commencé à le fréquenter sans avoir de réels sentiments à son égard, simplement pour voir et surtout passer à autre chose. Les deux avaient été un succès. Un succès qui la laissait avec de beaux souvenirs et un cœur brisé.  
  
— Tu vas lui offrir quoi ? Questionna-t-elle finalement.  
  
Le regard de Kenneth suivit celui d'Alicia et se posa sur le paquet qu'il tenait dans sa main.  
  
— Le dernier disque des Bizarr's sisters, répondit-il. Et toi ?  
— On lui a trouvé un bestiaire magnifique avec Valentine.  
— Ça devrait lui plaire.  
— Ouais...  
  
Encore une fois, le silence s'installa entre eux mais cette fois-ci, ni Alicia ni Kenneth ne cherchèrent à le rompre. La jeune fille aurait aimé lui dire qu'il lui manquait, qu'elle l'aimait encore, qu'elle était prête à ne plus adresser la parole aux jumeaux s'il lui demandait mais elle n'en fit rien.  
  
Malheureusement pour Alicia, elle finit par regretter sa décision. Il lui fallut attendre exactement trois ans avant qu'elle ne ressente l'horrible poids de ce sentiment.  
  
Comme beaucoup d'autres camarades de Gryffondor, Kenneth et elle avaient répondu à l'appel et participer à la bataille que l'Histoire nommerait « Bataille de Poudlard ». Alicia en était sortie avec trois entailles au ventre, présent offert par un loup-garou proche de Greyback et qui ne lui laisseraient que de simples cicatrices. Kenneth, quant à lui, n'avait pas eu cette chance. Un sortilège particulièrement horrible l'avait touché durant la première phase des combats et le pauvre garçon s'était vidé de son sang sans que personne ne puisse rien faire. C'était Olivier qui avait retrouvé son corps et l'avait ramené dans la Grande Salle.   
  
Alicia était en train de se faire soigner par Avalon Connelly lorsque son regard s'était posé sur la masse de cheveux châtain, les lunettes rectangulaires. Elle n'avait pu retenir un cri horrifié et avait repoussé Avalon qui avait eu du mal à garder l'équilibre. La Gryffondor ne s'était pas excusée tout à la douleur qui la submergeait et s'était rendu compte qu'elle pleurait seulement lorsque les larmes commencèrent à brouiller sa vue.  
  
La fin de la bataille restait floue dans sa tête. Elle ne se souvenait plus si elle s'était battue ou si Olivier ou l'un de ses amis l'avait mise à l'abri. Tout ce qu'elle gardait en mémoire était le corps sans vie de son premier amour et la liesse suite à la mort du Mage Noir.  
  
Des années plus tard, bien qu'elle fut mariée et mère de famille, il arrivait encore à Alicia de penser à Kenneth, à sa gentillesse, son sourire et ses jolis yeux noisette. Elle ne saurait jamais ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle avait osé lui parler de ses sentiments ce jour de février mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Et même si elle aimait tendrement son époux et leurs enfants, Alicia savait qu'elle devrait vivre avec le poids du regret pour le restant de ses jours.


End file.
